


[Podfic] Ad Astra

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Astronomy, English Accent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Some things can only be said in the dark.





	[Podfic] Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> My heartfelt thanks to drawlight for permission to pod these beautiful words of his.  
> I realise this is a pod 'repeat' but it was done and finished last week and I was obviously too slow in releasing it. I hope you enjoy my take, in any case.
> 
> Music: Ice Landing by David Tobin, Jeff Meegan and Malcolm Edmonstone


End file.
